


Kidnapped(?)

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is in Betis, but he wishes more than anything that Sergio was there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shhh.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it will be a 3 or 4 chapter fic.

Fernando steps out of the locker room at Benito Villamarín. He is angry with himself for not making the most of the chances he got doing the game. He should have scored more than once, but goal number 100 seems very hard to score. He just knows that this was his chance to show Simeone that he should be the main striker, the one that he could count on, no matter what. He lost it and now he had to face time on the bench again. He is beginning to wonder if he should just quit it all, if he should just say bye to this life and start a new one.

 

He shakes his head as if to shake the thoughts away. He knows that it's most likely just the personal defeat that is nagging at him. All he wants to do is go home and jump into bed. Hopefully his boyfriend will be there when he gets home.

 

He is just about to step around the corner when a door on his right is opened and someone grabs a hold of his arm. He lets out a yelp, but the sound never leaves the surroundings because a hand come to cover his mouth. Another pair of hands grabs onto him and he tries, he really does, to struggle against the hold they have on him, but he is drained from the match and there is at least 3 people around him. Someone drags a hat or something over his head and now he is blinded as well as gagged. He keeps struggling, but he is no match for them  and all of sudden his legs are removed from underneath him and he lands on his knees.

 

He feels the fear and adrenaline working beneath his skin. He tries to scream for help, but he can't make a sound the gag is way too tight for any noise to escape.

 

"Shh. Be quiet and nothing bad will happen" someone whispers into his right ear, before he is lifted to his feet...


	2. Car ride

Fernando is being half lifted, half dragged through what might be the tunnels underneath the stadium, because he can't feel the freezing cold against his skin, so he guess that they are leading him into some of the rooms. He all of sudden hear a door opens and someone asks if the car is ready. The mere words car and ready makes Fernando's blood run cold and he wishes that he could see what was going on. The rest of his senses are heighted and something tells him that he needs to fight for his freedom. He hears a car door open and he is shoved inside it, so he lands face first into the seat. He can't move his hands, that is bound behind his back by now. Someone grabs onto him and he is manhandled into a seated position again. He can feel a person or maybe it's two beside him. The person closest to him reaches around him and a seatbelt is being strapped around him.

 

 _'That won't help me much if we crash'_ Fernando thinks to himself.

 

The car door in front of him is slammed shut before the engine of the car roars to life and then they are moving. Fernando can hear the breathing beside him and there is someone whispering in front, but he can't hear anything. He wants to break free, but can't really come up with a plan for an escape. He starts thinking about Sergio, whom is waiting for him in his apartment. They had made plans for the night. Sergio was going to be there when he got home. They were going to spent the night together, they had a movie marathon that had been planned for weeks. Sergio was going to stay over the night and then make breakfast for him in the morning, because he was going to work, but Sergio wasn't.

 

He felt like crying because, maybe he would never see Sergio again, maybe he wouldn't make it out of this situation alive. He might never see his family or friends again. Would anyone miss him if he was gone? Would Sergio move on fast or would he be so deep in sorrow that he would never love another person? Would his Atletico teammates miss him, would the fans?

He didn't know the answer to any of the questions and that scare him more than anything.

 

The person next to him seems to notice his stress and leaned towards him. Fernando could feel his breath on the side of his neck.

 

"Nando, it's going to be okay" the person whispers.

 

 _'Oliver'._   Fernando's mind informs him. Oliver was in the car with him. Why was he there? What did he have to do with this thing?

 

"Stop talking to him" Someone else hisses at him

 

 _'Antonie'._ Griezmann was there as well. He was on the other side of him. He was trapped between his own teammates. They had abducted him from the stadium and now they were taking him, God knows where.

 

"Can't we undo the gag? Isn't it a bit too much? He can't breathe probably?" Oliver asks.

 

Fernando wants so badly to hug the younger player and thank him for being so reasonable. He knew he like Oliver for a reason. He was a sweet boy and Fernando would never have guessed that he could do something like this. He couldn't believe that Antonie could either, but here they were.

 

"Shut up. He will just ask a lot of questions if you do that. Leave it in" The driver answers.

 

The voice sounds familiar, but he can't really place it. It's someone he knows, but it's not from his current team. He searches his mind for a name, but can't come up with any. He keeps wondering until Oliver reaches behind him and is just about to undo the gag when he hears, more that feels, the air from a slap. He know it hits its target when he hear Oliver yell at someone in front.

 

"What did you do that for?" He asks.

 

"He told you to leave it on, didn't he?" A forth voice scolds at Oliver.

 

Oliver sighs beside him and Fernando can almost picture the young man lowering his head in apology. He's mind is working overtime as he now has two extra voices to place. The last one sound a lot like Gabi. He has gotten used to the voice of his captain. He is fairly certain that Antonie, Oliver and Gabi is in the car with him, but the last person he still can't place and that bothers him quite a bit. He needs to know who it is.

 

Fernando once again feels Oliver move next to him. He isn't sure what the other is doing, but he seems to hesitate for a short moment. He feels him reach for the gag and then it's gone. He can breathe again. He gulps down a few large breaths. He senses Antonie turn to Oliver and once again he is slapped over the head.

 

"Stop it, Antonie" He growls at him. They remind Fernando so much of himself and his brother. He can't help but laugh, but as soon as he does someone pinches him in the side and he calm himself down enough to control it.

 

"Oliver, why did you do that? I told you not to!" The drives tells him.

"Sorry, but I don't like seeing him like that. He doesn't deserve that. He needs air to stay alive right?" Oliver asks. It seems to shut them all up, but Fernando feels more and more anxious by the minute. _Stay alive_. What are their plan? Did they do it to blackmail Sergio or are they just trying to get rid of him, so they will be able to play more minutes on their own? But if they murder him, then they will go prison right? They won't be able to avoid that.

 

The car comes to a sudden stop and Fernando's head flies forward and then back again. He groans as a small sting runs from his neck down to his shoulder. Oliver and Antonie gets out of the car and the driver and Gabi gets out as well. They unfasten the seatbelt and pull him from the car. He struggles to stay on his feet as they drag him along. He hears a heavy door open and the his steps sound lower as the dirt and gravel is change for something softer, maybe a carpet or something similar. They walk about 50 meters when they stop. There is a ding and the whoosh as a the sound of a metal door opens for them. They pull him inside and then it moves. Upwards, which makes Fernando's stomach turn and he really wants to throw up, but he does his best to  keep it under control. He elevator stops and then he is lead down a hallway. They stop by a door soon after. He hears a keycard being swiped and the beeping signals that it's unlocked. The handles is pushed down and the door is opened. They shove him inside and he stumbles over his own feet, so they have to pull him up again. They walk 3 or 4 steps before he is pushed onto something soft and cozy. _A bed_. The release his arms, but only for a short while. Then there are one at each arm and each leg of his. And he feels something tighten around his wrists and ankles. He thrash to get free, but he is no match for the 4 others men, so he decides to quit it and relaxes against the bed. He might just as well work with them instead of against them.

 

He keeps thinking about Sergio. His perfect boyfriend is sitting in his apartment, not know what is happing to him at the moment. He wants nothing more than to be with his Sese right now. He really misses him more than he ever thought he would. He wonders what Sergio will do when he doesn't show up later.

  
His thoughts are interrupted when the door once again swing open and he hears steps walking around the room. There is someone new in the room again. There is hushed voice and the person is asking about him, but he's voice is so low that can't hear him.

 

"He's ready, when you are" The drives says.

 

And at that very moment he know who the driver is. It's his former NT mate Joaquín Sánchez. He knew that voice, but he just couldn't place him in the beginning.

 

Fernando gaps when a cold finger is run over his  left cheek and then he is gagged again...   


	3. Secret guest

He hears the others move around the room and that makes him even more nervous. He could handle the car ride, but being spread out in front of 5 other men, that really isn't something that he likes. He feels exposed and he shakes his head from side to side, sobs breaking through the material before his mouth. He wishes that he was in Madrid with Sergio. He wants to lay in bed and cuddle him close. But he isn't in Madrid and he isn't with Sergio. He was in a room, bound to a bed in a place he didn't know.

 

"Well, his all your now. Have fun" Gabi tells the new arrival.

 

There is now answer, so Fernando guesses that the man might just have nodded his head. He hears the door open, footsteps leaving and then the door is shut again. And then the room is quiet, quiet in that very eerie way, like when you just know that something bad is about to happen. He hears the man move closer to the bed. He seems to stop next to left side of the bed. A cold hand runs from his face, down his chest before it ends up just above the button of the jeans. Fernando tries to gasp, but he can't. The man pops the button and then he unzips them and then he pulls at the denim down his legs. Fernando struggles against his restrains, but he can't move all that much. He feels tears run down his cheek. He wants Sergio more than anything.

  
The man must have noticed because he leaves the denim and he gently drags a thumb over Fernando cheek. Fernando moves his face away, which seems to anger the man a little as he moves to his shirt and rips it open. Fernando sobs even harder as the man once again runs his hand over his chest. Fernando feels the bed dip and then there is a pair of tights on each side of his hips and then he is being pressed to the bed.

 

The man reaches for the gag and then he slowly removes it. The moment it material is gone, Fernando lets out a huge sob. He wants the person on top of him to stop. He can't cheat on Sergio, his only love.

 

"Please. Don't do this. I'll pay you wantever you want, please don't do this" He weeps.

 

The man seems so consider it and Fernando is very relived, but it doesn't last long, as the man presses him lips to his collarbone. He sucks on it for awhile before he bits down on it. Fernando hisses as the pain spreads in his muscles. It must be a very bad dream, it can't be true. This isn't happening. He closes his eyes harder behind the blindfold, but the pain is still there and the man is still moving around on top of him.

 

"Please don't, please don't. Please" Fernando begs as the man moves his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers.

 

The man stop and pulls his hand away. Fernando had never felt so grateful for anything in his life. Then the blindfold is removed and Fernando blinks as the light in the room blinds him at first. The man comes into focus and Fernando's breath catches in his throat

 

Fernando sight return to him and he is starring into a pair of deep brown almond shaped eyes; eyes that he knew by heart. He has been looking into them for so many years now, read so many feelings and secrets in them. Has seen then turn from sweet chocolate to dark brown, almost black.

 

"Sergio?" He whispers.

 

"Hi Nando" 


	4. Sergio's mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is going to pay for his mistake

"What the hell are you doing?" Fernando asks, as he let the sight of his boyfriend slip into his mind.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you fucking crazy?"

 

"No. I'm irresistible" Sergio says, a smirk working its way onto his face. Sergio leans down and starts sucking on Fernando's collarbone, marking him with purple bruises that will show for at least a week.

 

Fernando, whom has finally caught up with the program, feels the other man hover over him and decides that he did not agree to this and Sergio needs to pay for it.

  
"Sese?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Will you please untie me? I can't really move like this and you can get my clothes off of me this way either"

 

Sergio considers for a moment, but he seems to agree with Fernando on that matter, so he moves away and slow unties him from the bed. When Fernando is all free again he moves upwards and goes back to task he was at before he was interrupted.

 

Fernando feels Sergio's concentration return to his collarbone and before he even thinks twice about it he lets his knee slip between Sergio's legs and let it wander further up until he rubs against the others crotch. Sergio leans back a little to let a low groan slip from his lips, but it doesn't last for long. He is quick to return to mark his lover. When Fernando know that Sergio is to far way for him to notice anything out of the ordinary he pulls his knee back, then waits for about 30 seconds and then he lift it so hard and fast that it hit the very delicate area on Sergio. He feels Sergio stiffen for a short moment and then the other man falls to the bed in pain. Fernando looks at him in wonder for a second or two. He can't believe that he just did that, but he would not accept to be abducted like that. He gets out of the bed, determent to get out of the room and home to his own house. He is just about to claw out when a hand wraps around his wrist, dragging him back down. He start to thrash to get free from the hand, but Sergio is stronger than him and Fernando feels the football match start to take its toll on him as well, so Sergio easily gets the upper hand and he presses Fernando into the bed once again.

 

"What the hell Nando? What was that for?"

 

"What? You had me abducted" He screams at Sergio as he tries to push him away again.

 

"I just thought it would spice things up and bit and that you would love to be surprised by the sight of me" Sergio tell him in a low voice, like a child whom finally notice that it did something wrong. All the fight leave his body and he places his face in the crock of Fernando's shoulder.

 

"By scary the shit out of me, really? Why would I ever enjoy that?"

 

"I don't know. Sorry Nando. Please don't go"

 

"Fine, but you owe me big time for this. Don't expect me to forget this anytime soon" He warns Sergio in a strict voice.

 

"I know. I know. Sorry honey. I just wanted to cheer you up a bit, you know, to make you see that you still are as amazing as you were when you played for Liverpool"

 

The words make a lump form in his throat as he thinks back to the good old days, where he score goal after goal, but then again, he wouldn't change what he has at the moment for anything in the world, so he decides to let it go and pull Sergio even closer.

 

"Well next time, just tell me instead, okay? You don't have to go to extremes to make me believe it" He tells him as he feels a grin form on Sergio's face. The younger man laughs and his warm breath tickles Fernando so he can't help but laugh as well before he places a small kiss on Sergio's hair.

 

"Stay the night?" Sergio asks.

"Sure, but I wanna sleep. I don't think I have the energy for anything else right now"

 

"Okay, but you gotta do me good tomorrow morning then, before we go back home.

 

"We'll see about that" He tells his almost sleeping lover.

 

"Night, Sese and thank you for cheering me up"

 

"You are very welcome" Sergio tells him.

 

"You will always be my el Niño de Oro"

 

Fernando can't help but smile even wider. It means more to him to hear it from Sergio, than from anyone else in the whole world. He knows for a fact that Sergio will always be there for him. For better or worse.

 

They will always be Sernando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it. This story is now over.  
> Thank you so much to all who read it, left kudos as well :)


End file.
